Q&A Mortal Insturment Style
by RebelYouth
Summary: Basically a book were you can ask me and the mortal instrument characters of my books questions and we answer :3
1. Chapter 1

_**HEYY GUYS SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A LITTLE Q&A BOOK SO YOU CAN ASK ME AND THE CHARECTERS IN A WAY QUESTIONS AND WE CAN ANSWER MAKE SURE IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT A CERTAIN BOOK YOU NAME IT IN THE QUESTION!**_

_**Jace: tell them...**_

_**Me: But it's obvious?**_

_**Jace: TELL THEM NOW**_

_**Me: OKAY I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TMI I CHARECTERS BUT I DO OWN ACACIA JAXON ECT THERE HAPPY NOW?**_

_**Jace: good girl *pats head***_

_**also I got this idea from my friend shay shes awesome :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**QUESTIONS TIME TROOLLLOOOO**

**Me: **We got our first question yay!

**Simon: **Wtf?

**Me: **Read the question rat face!

**Simon: ***grumbling* fine this is from Claceloverfever _"jace what do you love about clary?" _oh shit here we go

**Jace: **Well well well I got the first question in your face simon!

**Clary: **Answer the question jace

**Jace: **Hold thy horses woman! *takes breath* I love her hair and her eyes but most of all the person she is she's so small and amazing you would think she wasn't capable of much but she is she's just capable of so much more i never thought i would fall in love with such a stubborn beautiful short woman but i did and im lucky.

**Me: **AWWEEEEEEE *fangirling*

**Magnus: **Look's like the mundane is freaking out... again

**Me: **Shut up it's cute and just for that your on question duty next time!

**Leave your questions in the reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AMMM BACKKKK MY LOVLIES**

Me: Heyyy guys so here's two more amazing questions for the night! 

Magnus: *rolls eyes* It's only a few minutes past four

Me: shut the fu- *covers my mouth with his hand*

Magnus: *pulls out sparkly microphone* this next question is from Claceloverfever Izzy what did you think when you first saw simon

Simon: What's with the microphone

Magnus: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT

Izzy: Well I thought he was some idiotic nerd I could play with mostly

Simon: HEY

Izzy: Well obviously I don't think it now!

Jace: it's getting heated up in here!

Clary: JACE!

Me: next question!

Magnus: next question is from HarryPotterNut1 oooo this question is for us To izzy simon alec and your truly! did you know Valentine killed jace- wait whaaa?!

Me: well obviously he didn't know...

Izzy: He killed him... I COULD'VE LOST TWO BROTHERS?!

Jace: it's okay because my little red head saved me *kisses*

Clary: jace! public!

Simon & Alec :I guess we do now O.O

Me: Thanks and keep sending in your questions!

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES XX **_

Magnus: why must you do-

Me: SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET PUT ON QUESTION DUTY AGAIN

_**ANWAY BYEEEE **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**TWOO MORE QUESTIONS TO NIGHT MAH PEOPLE**_

Magnus: they just keep getting worse and worse...

Me: SHUT UP and since there's to questions you and acacia can share!

Magnus: Damn it and stop smiling alexander!

Alec: I can't help it *smiles more*

Magnus: This next question is from fanfic-addict17 would you rather be locked in a closet with clary or magnus? then be locked in a closet with the person of your choice..Well obviously he'd pick me right jace!

Jace: No I'd pick clary and after the time was up even more clary

Magnus: I don't see why you love that little hoe of yours so much

All: MAGNUS!

Magnus: oh fine but at least explain why

Jace: oh I think we all known why I can get very touchy touch-

Clary: JACE NO! *blushing*

Acacia: *rolls eyes* okay lets move on next question is from Claceloverfever-

Magnus: she asks a lot of questions

Acacia: Magnus bane if you don't shut up I will come over there and cut your dick off this is my turn so shut up cause I know you would love to keep sticking it up your boyfriends ass!

Izzy: I like this girl she's interesting

Acacia: Anyway from you know who jace did you name your falcon when you were little?

Jace: No not that I remember I guess it just didn't occur to me...especially since that dick head snapped it's neck..

Clary: oh baby *kisses*

Jace: *picks up bridal style* closet now

Acacia & Alec: Oh dear...

Me: the things that could be going on in that closet...

Acacia: SERENITY

Me:Sorry! sorry! anyway till next time!

Magnus: don't even-

Me: IM GONNA DO IT

**_MUCH LOVE AND KISSES XX_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY HEY HEY WHAT WE GONNA DO TODAY_**

Magnus: Honestly honey bun.

Me: What? it's fat albert?

Acacia: Anyway question time! From BlackHeartedTigress Simon give us a detailed reaction to the new star wars trailer

Simon: oh my god it was amazing I almost craped myself when that first dude popped up but other than that I was completely fine! I thought the scenes and the way things looked were amazing I was in fanboy heaven!

Isabelle: Nerd

Simon: You love me babe.

Isabelle: *smiling* sadly

Acacia: Next question! this one is from The Golden Angel Question: For Jace: If you loved Clary why did you run from her that night you first kissed her. Why didn't you tell off Simon if you loved her so much? Huh? Answer that pretty boy.  
>For Clary and Magnus: Whats your favorite band?<br>For Alec: Whats you favorite thing about Magnus?  
>For Izzy: Fav. brand of Clothes?<p>

Jace: Well it was really hard I was taught to love was to destroy and I guess it was easier to leave her in the dust then to admit I felt something so strong for her...

Clary: aww! and hmm I like the fray and fall out boy a lot!

Magnus: I like 5 seconds of summer Nirvana and does Lana Del ray count?

Me:Lana always counts

Alec:I can't pick just one! *pouts*

Magnus: *smiles*

Izzy: Oh my gosh that's really hard I like a lot of top name designers and stuff

Me:Well it's so good to be back in the next chapter i'll be posting the questions I got while I was away thank you!

_**Much love and kisses! xx**_

Magnus: Maybe it's not that bad

Me: You want something don't you...

Magnus: Maybe...


	6. Chapter 6

_**GOOD TO BE BE BACKKKKK WAAA BAM**_

**Me:** Hey guys! im back for another question time and hopefully it's good

Magnus: Now serenity what we discussed?

Me: No Magnus you can not make me a sparkly outfit and put glitter in my hair for the question times and you can not have a bedazzled outfit in daughter of the mob ITS ABOUT TOUGHNESS NOT SPARKLE

Magnus: God fine Rat face read the questions!

Simon: *Glares* ok from FluffyFluffLover Jace what were your thoughts when Simon called u "some dyed-blond wanna-be goth weirdo" that Clary had probably met at Pandemonium and was "shacking up with". Any comment? /:-)

Jace: one that he was one stupid mundane and needed to get in check cause I had no problem beating him up because I am not goth or a dyed blonde I am all natural AND im a shadow hunting legend and as for the shacking it up with well that was a little forward not that I wouldn't love to do that.

Me: *Fangirl smile*

Magnus: OH MY GOD NEXT QUESTION HURRY

Simon: From FluffyFluffLover! my question is: Simon, Alec, Izzy and Magnus if I were 2 tell u that when Jace was turned 5 he took a bath in spaghetti what would u say? (smirks evilly) and if u didn't believe me what if I said it was true just ask Clary she knows. P.S. Sorry Jace I still love u but if I didn't I wouldn't take this one chance 2 tease u! ;)

Isabelle: Is that true clary?

Jace: don't you dare

Simon: oh my god tell us!

Clary: *laughing* Yes yes he did!

Jace: Why must you pick on the most attractive person here?

Acacia: Really?

Jace: YOU'RE NEW BE QUIET

Me: YOU LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!

Simon: anyway... from CoolStoryPPP This question is for Clary. Do you like Alec or Magnus better?

Magnus: Well that easy alexander was always mean to her so-

Clary: Alec

All: What?!

Magnus: but he was so mean to!

Jace: I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU LIKED

Clary: *Rolls eyes* I'm joking I can't pick a favorite they both are so rude mean and snarky it's just not fair to either

Alec: why thank you

Clary: *laughing* just kidding I love Magnus I adore him and he's adored me since I was a baby! *smiles*

Magnus: *hugs her tightly* That I have clarissa that I have little one *smirks evilly at Alec*

Alec: Trader

Izzy: moving on simon?

Simon: Okay so this ones from a guest it says and what do you know its for me! *smiles* To Simon: what if you woke up and you were a woman *frowns* didn't except that hmm well I would first be like YAASSS IM A GIRL I CAN USE MY BOOBS AND EVERYTHING FOR FREE DRINKS you know crap like that but then I would cry because I would be without Isabelle

Isabelle: I'd go lesbian for you don't worry

Jace: Really? can I watch you two-

Clary: No *glares*

Simon: From Claceloverfever All-If you were all mundanes, would everyone still be together? Like clace, sizzy, and malec

Magnus: Well if I was a mundane I'd be long dead..so no me and alec would sadly not be together but it you mean I was mundane and alive now I don't see how I would find him in such a big city...maybe by luck I would find my Alexander but It doesn't quite feel like we would if you mean however we already knew each other than hell yes my alexander is my world.

Alec: I agree even if I were mundane I wouldn't live in the institute so me and Magnus wouldn't be close to each other there would be a relatively small chance we would be together but don't doubt for a minute if I found him I wouldn't love him or if we knew each other I wouldn't be with him. *kisses him*

Izzy: I would love to be with Simon and yeah I think we would be together considering I lived in the same area as the institute we'd probably have gone to school together now maybe when we were younger I wouldn't have given him a second look but I think yes we would under the right circumstances

Simon: Couldn't have said it better myself *holds hand in his*

Jace: Hmm well if I'd be living with the lightwoods still yes because I would go to pandemonium all the time like clary does and probably have gone to school with her like izzy said so yeah me and clary would no doubt in my mind be together

Clary: Considering everything here I agree with jace me and him hopefully would be together and I believe we would be I wouldn't want to live without my golden boy

Acacia: You just had to pair me with Sebastian and Jonathan (basically one person) didn't you serenity...wait are you crying?!

Me: *wipes tear* no

Acacia: Oh my god well i'll say it for her guys

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES TILL NEXT TIME! XX**_

_**LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_12+_**

Magnus: What does that mean dear?

Me: It means I lost count so calculating everything this is the 12th time or more I've done this in the past three months since the school year began...

Jace: It'll be okay

Me:hmmmm lies Simon?

Simon: Next question is from TMIHerondales For Jace: when do you plan to propose to Clary? (we know your gonna do it so don't bother lying)

For Magnus: How much glitter do you have in you loft?

For All: what are your thoughts on the country of Australia? (yes, I am Australian! AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE! OI OI OI!)

Clary: Yeah jace when are you going to put a ring on it?

Jace: Were married in some of serenity's fanfictions!

Me: Dosen't count you procrastinating asshat

Jace: haaaarsh but to be honest sometimes very soon hopefully I just can say cause then it wont be a surprise.

Clary: Mhmm *rolls eyes*

Magnus: Not very much just the right amount

Alec: Liar one time when we were...in bed when I got out and glitter was some how all over me.

Jace: oh my god the image *cringes into clary*

Clary: I've always wanted to go to Australia! I talk about it all with them sometimes

Me: I freaking love Australia its my dream to go one day

All: We'd love to go

Simon: This question is from a guest Clary, have you ever considered a rune for turning anything into chocolate? Because that would be awesome!

Clary: Oh my god no I haven't but thank you for the idea!

Jace: That's not how- *Slaps hand over his mouth*

Me & Simon: *Takes our hands away* let her have this moment.

Me: Well anyway thanks for the well wishes and nice messages until next time!

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES XX**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I want the weekend**_

Magnus: I think we all do but why?

Me: I don't know I just don't have energy and im miserable

Magnus: You are both of those things because you wont eat and that jackass is breaking you

Me: I deserve it now moving on Simon the question!

Simon: Serenity im not sure you passed-

Me: THE QUESTION SIMON

Simon: Okay this is from a guest Izzy would you marry simon? *looks at intently*

Izzy: Of course I would marry Simon he's perfect! *smiles*

Simon: yeah you better okay next questions is from Paris0311 To Clace, Sizzy, and Malec:  
>Do u want children? How many?<br>When do u want to have children? What would they look like?  
>If u had to have a famous persons child who would that person be and what do u think the baby will look like?<p>

Plz continue writing this story. And I would be sad if something happens to u. Live life to the fullest and don't regret anything.

Me:Thank you.. thank you for this thank you everyone for the comments the well wishes just everything.

Clary: yes I do I would like 2 maybe 3 in a few years not that we don't already have jaxon in the upcoming Sequel to the little one

Me: Which im starting over completely

Clary: Yes and I think a boy would look like jace and girl would look like me or in-between and oooo that's really hard probably Luke from five seconds of summer or Clayton James from YouTube and they would look like them hopefully!

Jace: I agree with Clary and I would have kids with clary because technically she's famous to but if that doesn't count then Charlie xcx and they'd of course look like me.

Everyone: *Looks at him in shock*

Jace: WHAT?!

Sizzy: Yes, 3 in about four to five years and they'd look like izzy

Malec: 1 or 2, 2 years and they'd look like alexander

Izzy: Alex from target I would have babies with alex from fucking target (of course she would xD) and they would look like him so much people would try to date my kids.

Simon: Well then I was going to be nice but fine I'd have kids with Jennifer Lawrence hopefully they look like her

Alec: umm one of those boys from izzy's stupid favorite bands and I don't know both?

Izzy: THEY AREN'T STUPID

Alec: Fine whatever *smiles*

Magnus: Channing from the movie magic mike (can't spell his last name forgot xD) and Leonardo De Caprio (probably spelled that wrong) and they'd look like them.

Me: Well that was interesting I see the tension in the room now so ill let everyone go keep sending in questions reading my stories in sending in prompt ideas love you guys.

**_MUCH LOVE AND KISSES XX_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Getting better getting worse im not sure_**

Magnus:You my darling will be okay are you read for this question

Me:Ready as i'll probably ever be

Simon: okay then this is from her friend shay246 "Well now I know your name is serenity XD took me this whole thing to figure it out how come I've just discovered this is my question?! Anyways nice that you are doing a q&a thing especially since I know you live the mortal instruments I have to say I laughed through this whole thing even though I have not read the mortal instruments... I should probably get on with that... Serenity you are an awesome friend that makes me laugh so don't you forget it XD and my question is even though I haven't read any of this I feel like the Fangirls will probably hate me... So jace why do you think your hair is all natural? Also what are you guys' favorite movie and or TV show?"

Acacia: oh god here we go

Jace: *scoffs* Well little miss I don't THINK it is all natural I KNOW it is all natural I happen to have been growing it out of my head since my birth so stay in your own lane

Me: O.O well that was interesting anyway yeah what are your guys favorite movies?

Simon: Star wars

Isabelle: I love the hunger games movies!

Magnus: Magic mike

Alec: *surprised* well okay then! I like 22 jump street and Taxi

Clary: Those are all really good ugh this is so hard I've seen so many probably Dumb and Dumber 2 and the three Stooges

Jace: Same here! or Earth to echo

Acacia & Clary: OH MY GOD YES

Jace: Tiao Helm reminds me of me like "and i'll be in your moms bed not playing video games" it was perfect!

Me: *smiles* well that's it for this time keep sending in questions! till next time

_**Much love and kisses (from jace)**_

Jace: Do not use me as a fangirl bribe!

Me:Just did babe bye!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Time for questions!**_

Magnus:Finally

Me: I thought you hated it *smirks*

Magnus: Oh be quiet Lewis questions!

Simon: This one is from depthsofthemind funny funny.  
>Magnus which my little pony is your favorite ( I KNOW you watch that show)!<br>Alec Since Magnus magics up food and you don't buy new cloths when yours get worn-out/ripped what do you spend money on?  
>Simon and Jace on a scale of one-ten how annoying is the other?<br>Clary is there anything in the world that you really hate (find frustrating) to try and draw?  
>Serenity did you like the band nickelback?<p>

Magnus: I do not! why would I- okay it's rainbow dash and pinky pie

Alec: oh my god and hmm mostly on bills and I try and make sure he doesn't do it since the idiot could be stealing it just kidding I don't care where it comes from but sometimes if im not with him i'll buy a drink or something with it

Simon: Twelve

Jace: *holds heart in mock hurt* oh how you have wounded me ow ow our friendship oh how it crumbles *smiles* he's about a twenty but clary likes him so I gotta deal

Clary: *rolls eyes* geez jace and yes! I always try to draw Jace but I can never get it quiet right!

Jace: The fangirl can't resist!

Clary: Mhmm yeah

Me: yes I love nickelback they're a amazing band

Simon: this is from firequeen8569 Omg! Are you kidding me? You like lana Del Rey tooooooo! I love her! She is the best! Wow! Great minds think alike! Who is acacia? I was wondering if any of the tmi characters liked the arctic monkeys and panic at the disco... Also all of the characters what are your favorite lana del Rey songs? And what are your favorite countries and why? Also who are your favorite actors and actresses that you have a crush on?

Acacia: I'm a random character she made up to make her stories more interesting if she needs a extra person *smiles*

Me: that she is and im proud to have thought of her

Clary: Oh my god yes me and Simon made them listen to them and now they can't get enough! we all like I write sins not tragedies and this is gospel by panic at the disco a lot though and I like old money and born to die by lana I want to go to England idk why I just do and I have a crush on the actor Channing T. is his last time really required?

Simon: hmm I guess I like black beauty by her and I love Australia I want to go so bad and I would definitely get with Jennifer Lawrence

Izzy: Me jace and Magnus like fucked my way up to the top a lot and I want to go to France just because and I like Leonardo De Caprio so much he's freaking so hot

Jace: I do like that song a lot and I feel like I would want to go to England a lot and I don't know Chloe G from if I stay she's cute but clary's cuter

Magnus: As always he's no fun and me and Alec talk about going to Germany it would be quiet amazing and I don't really have a crush on a actor sorry babe but some of them are good looking

Alec: I would love to go to Germany and the same as Magnus I really have no actor crushes *shrugs*

Me: Well that was nice! Untill next time!

_**Im too lazy to say it xD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I've been trying to do some stuff bb's**_

Magnus:ABOUT TIME

Me: Felecia I swear I ain't in the mood

Magnus: Fine rat face on with the questions

Simon: *scowls fine these are from Tmi lover Ok Alec and Magnus what would you say if I told you millions of girls around the world where fangirling about your relashinship I mean really we all LOVE you two together and Really jace you think your hair is all natural well I've got something to tell you from the London institute remember that time you where over here when you where a kid yea a well we died your hair permenintly blond then and gave you a sharpied on mustache btw. You used to have orange hair haha we did you a favor

Alec: See Magnus I told you our relationship was special

Magnus: whatever

Alec: jerk

Magnus: please you know I love you

Alec: mhmm

Jace: gross anyway NO I do not freaking remember that who does that to someone I refuse to believe that all of you hob knockers what ever the freak that means did this because my hair *points at it furiously* IS ALL NATURAL and I swear if it used to be orange my life is over!

Simon: These next ones are from firequeen again but since serenity doesn't know our birthdays she wont answer that!

Me:SORRY GOSH DANG IT

Simon: anyway Whoa! You guys are awesome, but jace tone down the ego, pore clary won't be able to breath! And clary don't feed him such compliments! He already knows how hot he is (but I like jonathon too)! what are all of your favorite songs and why? I like dark paradise because it tells about her dreams and all! And how she sees him in his dreams! Also I like nice sweet green eyed jonathon! He is super sweet! Love you guys all! Also what is your favorite superhero everyone? Marvel and DC because I like spider man and iron man and Jean grey! Though I like spider man only because I like Andrew Garfield! Bye XO-firequeen8569 ps: sorry for bothering all of you!

Clary:hmm I can't pick a favorite and I like batman just because it pisses simon off and no it's okay I like your questions!

Jonathan: Well thank you!

Jace: yeah yeah yeah and hm I don't know centuries by fall out boy because it sounds be pretty awesome and I like the spider man and iron man and green lantern

Simon: You all suck! Super man is superior! and I like love don't like by the fray and some songs by pitbull

Alec: I guess iron man and I enjoy love me harder by Arianna Grande don't judge and idfwu by big sean because I just do

Izzy: Only by Nicki minaj because she is life and thinking out loud by ed sheeran and I don't know considering everything I like batman!

Magnus: You all suck actually and I enjoy bruce wayne and iron man extremely and lips are moving by Megan trainer (stupid auto correct messing up her name!)

Me: Well that's it until next time bye bye!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Check out my book cabin fever! js js I felt like I had to put up a Christmas story anyway till I update for real**_

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES XX**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**OMG OMG MY STORY CABIN FEVER IS OMG I CANT EVEN YAYYY**_

Magnus: Yes it seems to be getting popular my dear

Me: EEEEE i actually feel maybe happy sorta! :)

Simon: *laughs* anyway questions time this is from shay246 My question is if you guys could have one thing in the world what would it be and why also jace...no comment to your "natural beautiful hair" XD cause it's so natural and beautiful... You know I know someone name haru who is blonde he has natural hair so I guess yours could possibly be natural... Possibly Pffft sorry it's just yeah your hair is natural (I feel like the Fangirls will kill I'm sorry I have yet to read this series!)

Clary: oh my god if i could have anything in the world it would probably painting tools and colored pencils that I'd never have to sharpen and there's just so many things

Simon: Authentic star wars props used in the movies

Jace: probably a weapon used by a famous shadow hunter

Alec: for umbrellas not to exist those shits scare me...

Magnus:... Cassie Clare why is he afraid of those? and i don't know unlimited glitter

Isabelle: I would totally have free unlimited shopping *smiles*

Simon: Moving on this question is from thedarkwhiteangel Oou. This is hilarious. Jace: I wanted you to have a beautiful sheltered life but its time the truth comes out. I actually bleached your orange hair, while the others died it blond. It was bright orange ( almost like Clary's). Are you mad?  
>Clary: your sketch pencils that you got for Christmas were broken. On accident. Would you believe me if I told you that Jonathan broke them?Simon: you and Izzy are adorable... right? Izzy: if Simon let you dress him up, how would you? Magnus: glitter please? Alec: did you even notice the hole in your sweater? by both your elbows. And the one on your back. Why do you let moths eat your clothes? Also Jace: Will is mad at you for being a lightworm, did you know that? Gotta go! Date with Jem.<p>

Jace: WHY MUST YOU ALL RUIN MY LIFE?!

Clary: *glares* JONATHAN IM GONNA TELL MOM

Jon: IM SORRY!

Simon: Of course we are!

Izzy: oh my god he would be in skinny jeans and male combat boots *fantasizes but snaps out of it* BUT not that i don't love him now

Simon: mhmm

Magnus: of course *hands some*

Alec: well that is ruuudddeee but no i do not i honestly do not know how the holes get there Magnus tries to fix them but eeh

Jace: alas my great whatever grandfather must deal with this sad fact *fake tear*

Me: I GOT ALOT OF QUESTIONS so i will finish up the last ones i got in the next chapter bye!

_**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES XX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Back**_

Simon: And were going straight to the questions! acacia don't mind if you do!

Acacia: This is from firequeen8569 Oh! YES! Gotta love Iron man! So Jonathan how about you? why are you never here? You are like one of my favorite characters! Also what is everyones favorite color and why? You guys should ask the readers questions too! to keep thing interesting! Adios! -firequeen8569 ps:what languages do all of you speak?

Jonathan: I don't know but thank you very much! I like blue a lot because it's the color of my beautiful girlfriends eyes and not to mention hers I speak Latin and French

Acacia: Shut up Jonathan! *blushes* German Latin and Spanish

Clary: Green it's just so pretty I like a nice sky blue to though also I can't speak anything but I can read some latin

Jace: Gold and Silver they are manly shadow hunter colors Latin and any language you dare me to learn

Isabelle: Black and reds I think they're super pretty and nice looking on people and jace you're a cocky idiot but I can speak Latin German and French

Alec: Brown or Grey I don't know and Latin only im not into other languages

Magnus: Alexander brown is a weird color! it is grey because I will not let you like brown but mine would be like a nice mint green or sapphire possibly orange I can speak any really actually but I used to only speak English and Indonesian growing up in my village

Simon: I like orange and stuff umm latin and does movie language count cause if so then im skilled as hell

Me: Purple and I know some Spanish and I was taught Chinese

Acacia: From The Golden Angel to all: Do shadowhunters celabrate christmas  
>To clary: name one person besides jace tht u would date<br>To jace: favorite memorie/time with clary

Jace: Yes we all do unless you're Jewish or something I guess? I don't know that shit I don't light weird candles and spin whatever's

Clary: One you are a idiot and I don't really know I can't think of anyone really

Jace: My god there is too many to name but I really liked being in the cave on our mission in hell when me and he- *Gets hand over mouth*

Clary: No spoilers and no we do not talk about that! *blushes*

Acacia: From a guest! OMG Jace likes Centuries by Fall Out Boy? That's one of my favourites too!  
>Simon: Favourite book?<br>Izzy: Fave shoe company or brand or whatever?  
>Jace: Did you know that you and the Lightwoods have the same great great great.. MAGNUS YOU KNEW EDMUND AND LINETTE RIGHT? THAT'S WHO IM TALKING ABOUT.<br>Magnus: if you could give anyone in this room a total makeover, who would it be and what would you do?  
>Alec: Favourite holiday?<br>Clary: easiest thing to draw?  
>AND LAST BUT NEVER LEAST<br>Jonathan: Favourite weapon to use?

Simon: Harry potter!

Izzy: Louie Vuitton and Gucci

Jace: what?

Magnus: Yes yes and I would give rat face one he needs a serious fashion change like ugh I would do so many things he needs new jeans and I just ugh it hurts my head

Alec: Christmas

Clary: Flowers!

Jonathan: I like swords a lot!

Acacia: From Fangirl 4jace I have a question for the most awesome, most handsome, most hottest person everrrrr!  
>If you had to let go of clary and hand her over to someone (suppose suppose..no need to mad lover boy :p ) who would that someone be? Whose worthy of Clary other than you?<br>And a question for of your personality do you like?  
>Question for simon:If you had to play a character from any other novel , which novel and character would you choose? And why?<br>Question for clary...if you had to do one thing with jace (ahem) for the rest of your would you choose? (I'll leave it here...for you imagination clare-bear :p)  
>That's all for now..ill ask more tomorrow.<p>

Jace: ummm no one BECAUSE I hate everyone but I don't know no one worthy of her heart because no one is better than Jace herondale wayland lightwood

Simon: I would be harry potter because that shit is awesome and his life is fucking amazing

Clary: If I could do one thing with jace? Hmm well I would spend all day with him and do cute things and we'd cuddle and do things at night together to!

Jace: Such as?

Clary: Perv

_**Thanks for all your support and questions till next time!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyy here we come with questions to be answered before christmas!**

Acacia: Omigosh I was starting to think you forgot about us it's been ten days!

Me: I was working on my magic also known as cabin fever!

Jon:Well it is pretty awesome but simon on with the questions

Simon: That's her line! but fine here we go Hi! So this question is for fashionistas Magnus and Izzy! I was wondering of you could recommend an  
>Outfit for me! I have black layered hair,<br>Dark dark brown eyes, and Indian skin... Could you tell me two outfits that would be cute? One formal, and one not soooo formal! Thanks! Also what kind of clothing and shoes are in fashion? Links are okay! If you send links I will be super happy! Also do you know any single tmi guys that would be willing to just talk to me and be friends? Love you all! PS: izzy you know when iggy azalea says IBBY, well you could say IZZY! ;) until next time! -firequeen8569

Izzy: Magnus and I spent these past ten days looking at outfits and trying to decided so here you go it was hard since we don't know your body type but we figured some flattering looks out! For formal we couldn't decide between a black or white dress so we thought about a lower cut white dress that has lace covering your chest and shoulders and of course the skirt of the dress will be above your knees and to top off the outfit with contrast you'd had a cute little black belt,bow,neckless and earrings sound good? Also of course Areopostale Forever 21 Topshop are amazing choices as well other ones I know serenity goes in Areopostale,Rue 21 and loves converse,combat boots and doc martins which are amazing

Magnus: For the casual look we had decided on a pair of darker wash denim skinny jeans with black flip flops for the top half of your body you will have a white tank top and a over sized beautiful crop top that hangs off your shoulders slightly and dosen't cling to your body. It will be horizontially striped black and grey which will look good on your and then you can wear whatever things you'd like with it!

Me:I think julian and some other one i forgot his name but yeah they'd talk with you sorry im blanking at the moment!

Izzy: My god yes!

Jace:Great now we have to listen to that!

Simon: Moving on this is from Claceloverfever: Cute!  
>To all- Would any of you consider starting a family with your gfbf in the future after your married?  
>- I decided to ask a random weird question so here I goes.<br>To all- who is your favorite Disney princess and prince. That means you must have a princess and prince in your answer!

Clary: Of course we would I don't think they even need to consider it we all know we will probably right? *all nods heads* Also I like Bell and the beast reminds me of Jace and I him being the beast of course

Jace: HEY!

Jon: Can you blame her?

Jace: No anyway I like beauty and the beast to BUT for different reasons you meanie!

Isabelle: I like Ariel and Eric it's so cute I can't even

Simon: Pocahontas and that one settlers dude even though im pretty sure he's not a fucking prince worth shit

Magnus: Cinderella because she reminds we of alec all ragedy but still beautiful and just saying her godmother is like me because i fixed his outfit and then there Prince charming who is also amazingly good looking and loves her anyway!

Alec: Wow thanks and I like sleeping beauty and that one guy alot its awesome

Acacia: Are we forgetting frozen! like the best movie of all time like? come on!

Jon: Princess and the frog all the way (i don't know how to spell their names)

Me: I can't choose I love them all but I'll say one that hasn't been name Mulan and Chang!

Simon: This one is from jewlybug: Clary what would you name your first kid if it was a girl

Clary:Hmm Emma or Laken I don't know hard question something cute I know that!

Me: Thats it but I'll answer the last three questions in a few minutes bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**BACKKKK**

Me: On to the last three yay!

Magnus: Simon said he was taking a break so! *pulls out glitter microphone* this is from TNT girl: Jace do you take some special pill which helps you to be this much arrogant and sarcastic? or it's a natural like your hair ;) ?  
>I have this person who is so arrogant almost like you and I can't deal with him...I need some advice from you :( he always makes a sarcastic remark and Im left speechless :( please share some of your attitude with me.<p>

Jace: I do it to piss people off and just be sassy because lets be honest it's attractive and MY HAIR IS NATURAL YOU MORTAL SWINE okay that was to far but anyway you just have to get into his brain figure him out or just be like clary and roll your eyes,stare me down and babe it'll be easier and if you have a smart remark to retort back to him tell me how this goes!

Magnus: From MrsHerondale: Why couldn't you guys have gotten a DNA test?

Jace: *Looks to clary* you idiot why didn't you tell me that! wait whats a DNA test?

Clary: One jace you are the idiot two I was in hiding and I didn't feel like going there and getting that crap done cause you need adult signatures and neither one of us would have a legal or actual adult with us when we went do you see now? and three you ignoramis a DNA test is magical place of wonder where they take your blood and things to see if your related to someone! not that you understand that.. or Ebay

Jace: Oh you be quiet you love me!

Clary: That I do and our children shall love the shadow and the mundane world

Jace: Ahh yes your mundane culture quite fun now next question!

Magnus: DON'T RUSH ME YOU BLONDE GOTHIC DEMON SLAYING IDIOT

Jace: O.O

Magnus: Sorry im hangry anyway this is from thedarkwhiteangel: I don't know Jace... why must we ruin your life?  
>ha ha! great chapter. cant wait till the next.<p>

Jace: Because you all are mean and live to torture me that's why... *snuggles into clary*

Clary: Great now I have to stroke his ego

Magnus: NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN CLARISSA THAT IS FOR THE BEDROOM

Clary: Oh my god *flushes*

Jace: Oh jace clary please do

Clary: Shut up im not doing that!

Jace: But last night-

Me: *cuts him off* ANYWAYYYYY till next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry i've taken forever!

Magnus: yeah you're too caught up in that boy

Shut your dirty mouth he's perfect! now on to the questions my dear lewis

Simon: From claceloverfever Yay! Love It all!

All- If you could bring back one person that died in the books, who would it be?

Isabelle: Max

Clary: Atmis for Luke

Jace: Jonathan for clary because she deserves it

Simon: Marueen cause I feel quilty

Maia: Jordan

Magnus: I don't really care

Alec: MAGNUS!"

Magnus: oh I don't know ragnor or one of your little friends I guess

Alec: Max

Simon: This next one is from firequeen8569 I love Mulan! And thank you for the clothing examples! Loved them! Do you know any good unique stories out there? By the way what is all of your favorite movies? Also Jace where is your cousin Will, and Tessa, and his BFFL Jem? And what is the ideal Christmas present? Aurevoir! (Bye) -French! - Firequeen 8569... Also what cold highlights should I get? My hair is a bit longer then my shoulders, with layers, and it is black, and thick! What should I do my hair like for a dance? Thank you! -firequeen8569 PS: do you know any TMI charecters who are sweet and willing to maybe take me out to dinner? Hehe!

Well there are so many I like tutoring or more and I don't know just check all the books on my favortie list especially the company and I like so many but I love Remember the titans and for the christmas gift idea I don't know depends on the person but tribal leggins or combat boots

Clary: Forest gump and for me it would be art supplies and maybe something nice to wear

Jace: My god clary such a sucker and I like the longest yard my god its so funny and Weapons I would like weapons and I really don't know but serenity's writing a book about them I think him and Tessa are out with Jem tagging along but what do I know?

Isabelle: Magic mike or Woman in black and for gift I want clothes and shoes lots of em

Magnus: Harry potter for gifts I would think glitter and some cute things for my apartment

Alec: Hunger games all the way and I don't know a sweater or something?

Magnus: typical alexander

Isabelle: You should get a nice blonde color it would be so cute! or tip dye it blonde and for a dance I recomend a elegant bun with curly pieces framing your face or like straight hair with volume

Clary: Jonathan would he's sweet

Jon: That I am

Simon: This last question is from Fiery1703 Hiiiii. Question for jace and clary: how frequent do u make out?

Clary: *Blushes* oh my well my don't that much

Jace: Lair we do all the time well most of the time shes like a freaking drug but she dosen't like to because people could see well I say fuck it and let me make out with you so I can fuck you

Clary: JACE!

Jace:Come on you know you love me and my huge-

Clary: *slaps hands over mouth* well thats enough for tonight and speaking of tonight you aren't getting any now so can we go

Jace: We'll see about that!

Me: IT'S TIME TO GO (before things happen XD) until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for not updating i'm just honestly to a point where I don't care weather I live or die right now**_

Magnus: Don't worry it'll get better

Yeah after I go to the ward after tomorrow

Magnus: But you haven't told your parents

I'm going to then maybe I can actually feel like shit in a safe enviorment now to the questions

Acacia: Okay so this is from Claceloverfever!

Jace and his dirty mouth.

Clary- what is the worst experience you have ever had in the shadowhunting world. Answer can be from any of the books.

Clary:When Jace died and I had to stab him that one time and when I thought he was my brother and when I walked in on him and Aline and just ARRGGHHH it makes me mad all over again!

Jace: it's okay babe i'm here

Clary: Tell that to Olivia

Jace: Little demon

Olivia: HEY well aren't you nice!

Jace: I like you more when you're like three

Olivia: Shut up

Jace: Well aren't you just like your supposed mother

Tessa: Shut the fuck up Jace

Jace: Technically you're my great times whatever grandma!

Tessa: Yeah don't remind me and plus we "have" a child together

*both shiver*

Acacia: Moving on this next one is from firequeen8569 Ok thankyou! Please read my story not a typical romance please! Also blond hair might not work for me because I have dark skin and black hair! Thx though! Any other Colors!

Isabelle: are you doubting my skills?

Magnus: Oh please

Isabelle: Trust me I have a friend that has the same features of you and she looks amazing with her black and blonde hair honestly it's beautiful look up some pictures on google or tumblr in the mean time if you don't like that then totally red or if you want to go a completely unnatural color then maybe a dark blue that'd be quiet pretty actually!

Yes her book is acutally pretty good so go read it or else!

Acaica: Next question is from LOVERGIRL  
>This question is for everyone will u eventually get married to your spouse? &amp; why do u love your spouse?<p>

Clary: Of course I love him so much Mostly because he's so sweet and loving and extremly good in *mumbled under breath* and just so good for me not that i'd mind if he cut down on the snarkiness

Jace: Oh what am I extremly good at clarissa? *Smirks making her blush* anyway Yes I would and do I really need to name what I love about this feisty redhead and please you'd miss my snark

Clary: True *nips ear*

Jace: She killing me honestly do you all see this i'm a man I cannot take this without stuff happening

Isabelle: Yes and I love his nerdiness and how much he loves me its so sweet

Simon: Yeah and I love the fact how she's beautiful and kind and fragile only with me and I get a sense that im special to her cause of the fact she actually let me in

Alec: Girl

Simon: Shut the fuck up

Alec: Anyway yeah I would and I don't know words can't even discribe why I love him so much

Magnus: My dear alexander how you flatter me so and same goes for him words cannot simply explain the wonder that I call Alexander Gideon Lightwood who also happens to be afraid of umbrellas

Alec: WHY MUST YOU TELL THEM?

Magnus: Oh please must you be so dramatic? Cassie Clare already tweeted it some time ago

Alec: *mumbled under breath*

**ANYWAY until next time much love and kisses and idk i'll tell you all if I go to the ward but for now I love ya :3**


End file.
